


Meeting the "Fanon" Versions

by heyorhea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyorhea/pseuds/heyorhea
Summary: basically the toxic ships of haikyuu meet the regular versions of themselves
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Meeting the "Fanon" Versions

"the fuck is this shit?" Tsukki asked while staring at another him from across the table. "YAMS!" he called for his boyfriend. "ONE SEC OIKAWA HELPING ME" his boyfriend called back. He stood there staring before sakusa walked in."Why are you yelling so louddd f-...what-" he stopped dead in the living room. 

"you see that too right?!" tsukki said pointing at it."Yea..what is it?" sakusa said picking up his phone to take a picture. "A magical human being...i dont fucking know!" tsukki rolled his eyes. "whats up?" yamaguchi said walking into the living room. "Shut up yamaguchi." the other tsukki replied. "excuse me?!" yamaguchi said looking up from his phone, "who the fuck- he stopped mid sentence after seeing a twin of his boyfriend. "What did you do tsukki?!" he gasped.

"I didnt do anything! it was just here when i came in!" tsukki exclaimed. "Well its only you with a twin so what voodoo shit did yall do?" yamaguchi said looking at him and sakusa. "Dont look at me! i was in the kicthen with tsumu and kenma when this idiot yelled your name!" sakusa exclaimed before hearing footsteps approaching them. 

"Umm we have a problem." oikawa said entering the living room with a double of him and yams following. A loud crash was heard from the kicthen before atsumu and kenma came running out almost knocking into each other. "Oikawa call kuroo!" kenma yelled jumping onto the couch. 

kenma took a quick glance at the scene in the living room. "What the fuck." he muttered."oikawa were never meeting at your house again." atsumu said. "what type of magic shit is this." atsumu said. "i bet it was kenma boyfriend messing with his chemical shit." tsukki said. 

"HEY!" kenma yelled before throwing a pillow at the taller male. Suddenly the back door was slammed shut and 4 voices could be heard. "iwa?" oikawa called. 

"Shut it shittykawa." a voice said back. "Watch it before i throw something at you!" a similar voice replied. Soon the 4 figures entered. "Ahh what the fuck!" atsumu yelled while looking at the doubles. 

"IWACHANNN!" the other oikawa yelled before running towards iwa's double. "Shut up and and get away from me shittykawa." the other iwa said before shoving him off. "Ow iwa mean!" the doubled replied. 

"ummm what." oikawa stood there confused on why his double was being pushed around. "Kuroo come here." kenma said. Both kuroos starting moving towards kenma. "No wait nevermind." kenma said not knowing which one was the twin or not. 

.........

both pairs were now sitting at a table trying to figure this out

"so how did you guys get here?" oikawa asked. "Well- yamaguchi said before getting interrupted. "Shut it yamaguchi, we got- tsukishima began before facing the same interuption. "No YOU shut up let him speak goddamit." the other tsukki snapped at him.

"well..i fell into some weird hole before landing in his room." yamaguchi said before pointing at oikawa. the other doubles nodded in agreement. "Look omi its another me!" the double said before pointing at atsumu. " i can see that idiot." sakusa's double said rolling his eyes. "roll your eyes again and ill stab them out of you." sakusa snorted.

Him and his doubled glared at each other before atsumu held his hand. "Let it go its fine." atsumu whispered. "wow you can touch him?!" atsumu double asked. that caught atsumu's attention. "yea? you dont touch your boyfriend?" atsumu asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "no" his doubled replied. atsumu nodded his head before leaning back onto his chair.  
"why are you guys so mean? kenma asked slightly annoyed at what he was looking at. "The real question is wheres you game?" his doubled replied not looking up from his psp. "at home?" kenma said. "Wow kenma never leaves without his games." kuroo's twin said.  
"thats because you're annoying kuroo." kenma's twin remarked. kuroo felt kenmas grip tightend around his hand.

"dont talk to him like that." kenma said. in return his doubled rolled his eyes. "iwa-channn can we go now?" oikawas double said. "shut it shittykawa you think i wanna be stuck in this mess with your annoying ass?!" iwa's twin growled. Oikawa mouth dropped as he watched his double apologize and slump in his seat. "why are you being so rude to him?!" iwaizumi yelled at his double. 

"He needs to be humbled he thinks he's perfect." his doubled retorted. "he really doesnt." oikawa said glaring at the other iwaizumi.

"he really does tho." kenma's double said. Kenma leaned over the table and snatched his double's game away before throwing it onto the floor and stomping on it. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!" his doubled screamed before lunging at him. Kuroo's double grabbed him. "calm down." he said. "no let me go you piece of shit!" kenma yelled. "this is wy id rather hang out with shoyo!" he yelled struggling to get out of kuroo's grasp. All of a sudden he was dropped. "Ow wtf?!" he yelled getting up. "Go hang out with him then when we get back." kuroo said.

The other kenma watched kuroo's pained expression before grabbing onto his boyfriend. "Okay im sick of this shit." sakusa said. He picked atsumu up and headed towards the door. "Wow miya even in another world you wanna be babied." sakusa's double said. "son of a bitch." sakusa said before putting down atsumu and grabbing something to throw at his double. "SAKUSA NO!' atsumu grabbed the object from him before dragging him out the room. 

"Kuroo lets go were gonna miss the train." kenma said tugging onto kuroo's sleeve. "Oh shit your're right! bye guys seen you soon!" kuroo said before walking out the door. 

"what are we supposed to do with these things now?" oikawa asked while staring at the doubles who seemed to be in there own world. "Lets lock them up?" tsukki said. "tsukki NO" yams laughed. 

"Yamaguchi stop laughing its annoying," tsukki's doubled said. "whats really annoying is you insulting him so shut up." tsukki grumbled quite annoyed at the people in front of him. "hajime.." oikawa whispered. "Yes toru?" iwaizumi replied.

"IWACHAN! YOU HEARD THAT CALL ME TOORU PLEASEEEEE!" the other oikawa giggled. "no shut up." iwaizumi's double responded. "Alright thats it." iwa said before grabbing his double by the collar. "stop insulting him he has feelings!" iwa yelled at him. "No he really doesnt he's just a egotisical shitty person." his doubled yelled back before receiving a hit to the face. "Lets go tooru im done with this bullshit." iwaiumi said before taking his boyfriends hand and leaving.

"LMAO you got you shit rocked. Tsuki snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM for reading! it was shorter then my usual oneshots but oh well  
> Theres a video on youtube about this yall should tottally go check it out


End file.
